Abstract ? Information Technology The mission of the Information Technology Unit (IT) is to provide technology support for the faculty, staff, and programs of the TNPRC. Services provided include IT administration, maintenance of an electronic animal records system database, assistance with desktop and network computing, and multimedia presentation development and production. IT database support personnel provide support for a complete electronic animal records system, which provides veterinarians, clinical laboratory technicians, veterinary pathologists, and research scientists the ability to enter, retrieve, and analyze data on research and breeding colony animals. Information Technology, communications, network services, media services, and desktop support are critical components of the research program, animal resources program, and administrative functions of the TNPRC. The IT component touches every aspect of work that is performed and facilitates the TNPRC mission to improve animal and human health through basic and applied biomedical research.